wonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dzień Sądu
Dzień Sądu - Opowiadanie nawiązujące do serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot", wchodzi w skład tamtejszego fanonu. Jest kontynuacją "Dziennika Elizabeth". Opis To już dziś... Dzień Sądu nastał. Czy bohaterowie zdążą na czas odnaleźć Cassidy i pokonać Władcę Ciem? Opowiadanie „Dzień sądu nastał już, Co ma się stać, stanie się, Nasz los możemy oddać już, Tylko przeznaczeniu….” :Biedronka, Czarny Kot i GrauKaninchen siedzieli na wieży Eiffla – ich punkcie informacyjnym. Z stamtąd patrzyli na Paryż, jego ciche uliczki i tony migoczących światełek. :- Jak tu spokojnie… :- Niestety nie długo… Już od kilku dni nasi bohaterowie próbują odszukać Cassidę Malore. Nie mogą jej nigdzie znaleźć! Jak to możliwe, że nie mogą odszukać tak ważnej dla nich osoby! Jakby zapadła się pod ziemię! :- Musi mieć niezłą wprawę, jeżeli Władca Ciem jej jeszcze nie odnalazł… :- Masz rację! :- Ale musi odczuwać, że coś wisi w powietrzu, tak jak my, co nie? :- Raczej tak… Ale jestem pewna, ze Władca Ciem ciągle ją nęka, więc może być przyzwyczajona. :- Właśnie… Co jeśli nie zauważy niebezpieczeństwa i nam nie pomoże? :- Hej! Trzeba mieć nadzieję! Nagle w uliczce obok piekarni Tom&Sabine rozległ się głośny huk. :- Co to było? :- Nie wiem, ale trzeba to sprawdzić. :- Lećcie gołąbeczki, ja coś sprawię. Biedronka i Czarny Kot ruszyli w kierunku domu Marinette. Tymczasem Elizabeth się odmieniła i spojrzała na swoją kwami. :- Jesteś pewna? – spytała dziewczyna :- Tak – odpowiedziało jej kwami :- Jak to możliwe, że wiesz gdzie się ukrywa Cassidy? :- Przypominam Ci kolejny raz, że jestem kwami królika i mam wytężone zmysły. Jestem pewna, że Tikki i Plagg też wyczuwają obecność Prinksi, przynajmniej w mniejszym stopniu niż ja. :- Dobra, dobra rozumiem. Prowadź. Dziewczyna zeszła z wieży i pobiegła za Emmą…. :- Poczekaj trochę! Jesteś za szybka – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Dotarły już do obskurnego budynku na drugim końcu Paryża. :- To tutaj? :- Tak – odparło kwami – Wyczuwam ją tu…. Elizabeth weszła do srodka. We wnętrzu nie było nic…. Żadnych mebli, obrazów… Tylko stary dywan, lekko zasypany gruzem. :- Jesteś pewna, że to naprawdę tutaj? :- Tak, na pewno! :- Hymn, gdzie ona mogła się schować…. Bohaterka rozejrzała się bacznej po mieszkaniu. Na oknach były stare firanki, kilka stłuczonych szkieł na podłodze…. Tylko ten dywan zastanowił dziewczynę. Podeszła do niego. Okazało się, ze są na nim ślady… Ślady rąk…. :- Co to może oznaczać? Już wiem – wykrzyknęła bohaterka. Podniosła lekko dywan…. :- Wiedziałam! Pod dywanem ukazała jej się drewniana klapa…. :- To tutaj musi się ukrywać! Zmotywowana dziewczyna uchyliła klapę. Ukazały jej się schody. Zeszła po nich na sam dół. Znalazła się w ciemnym korytarzu. :- Którędy teraz? :- Poczekaj chwilę… Kwami usiadło wygodniej na jej ręce i zamknęło oczy. :- Tam! Wskazała prawą stronę. :- Wierzę Ci na słowo. Dziewczyna ruszyła w danym kierunku. Wkrótce w oddali zobaczyła nikłe światło. Pobiegła w jego kierunku. Zatrzymała się tuż na końcu. Jej oczom ukazał się wspaniały widok. Pieczara wyglądała bardzo przytulnie, na ścianach powywieszane były kolorowe materiały, na ziemi leżały kolorowe poduszki, a na samym środku cedrowy stolik. Za nim, odwrócona plecami siedziała jakąś postać. Wydawała się z kimś rozmawiać…. :- Cassidy? Dziewczyna drgnęła na sam dźwięk głosu Elizabeth. :- K…Kim jesteś? :- Jestem Elizabeth, pomocniczka Mistrza Fu, wysłał mnie tu, bo Władca Ciem opracował nową technikę infekowania akum. Są teraz coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Dzień sądu zaraz się zacznie….. :- Dzień sądu już się zaczął…. :- Co?! Dziewczyna nie pomyślała, że w czasie gdy poszukiwała Cass (zdrobnienie od Cassidy) Dzień Sądu mógł się już zacząć…. Zaczęła się niepokoić o Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota…… :- Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, trzymajcie się! – powiedziała sobie w myślach – Pomożesz nam? :- Ale jak! Straciłam Miraculum, jestem bezużyteczna! W tej chwili wyleciała Emma z ukrycia. :- Cass! Przecież wiesz, gdzie ukrywa się Władca Ciem? Dlaczego myślisz, że mnie nie pomożesz? :- Bo…. Władca Ciem na pewno mnie znowu opęta! :- Co?! :- Czy twoje kwami nic Ci o mnie nie mówiło? :- Nie….. Tylko długo się zastanawiały, czy ciebie poprosić o pomoc. :- Widzisz, kiedy miałam jeszcze woje miraculum, władca ciem opętał mnie swoją akumą… Byłam wtedy początkującym superbohaterem. Mój partner ledwo sobie ze mną poradził, jednak nie do końca oczyścił akumę. Jest ona ciągle we mnie. Czasami, kiedy zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo widzę Władcę Ciem w jego kryjówce… On ciągle wie gdzie jestem. Na szczęście, gdy odpowiednio daleko się oddalam od niego, traci ze mną łączność. Dlatego trafiłam tutaj. :- Nie wiedziałam, że tyle przeżyłaś… Jak straciłaś swoje miraculum? :- Kiedy była opętana zmieniłam się w super-złoczyńcę. Wtedy dobrowolnie oddałam mu miraculum. Jednak Prinksi jakimś cudem została ze mną… Nie wiem co bym bez niej zrobiła….. :- Naprawdę cię podziwiam! Ale proszę pomóż nam! Musimy obronić Paryż! :- Dobrze pomogę wam… Dziewczyny ruszyły w kierunku wyjścia. Dotarły już na górę schodów. Usłyszały huk. :- O nie! Miałaś rację! Dzień Sądu już się zaczął! Elizabeth wybiegła na ulicę. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Niedawno spokojny Paryż zamienił się w pole bitwy. Super-złoczyńcy byli wszędzie! :- Emma! Przemiana! Dziewczyna przemieniła się w GrauKaninchen. :- Wow! Wyglądasz super! :- Dziękuję! Cass nagle się zasmuciła. :- Co się stało? :- Nic, tylko sobie przypomniałam jak byłam Maycy…. Nagle coś przed nimi wybuchło :- Cass uważaj! Wielka kula leciała prosto w jej stronę. Na szczęście dziewczyna zrobiła unik! :- Spokojnie! Nie straciłam swojej zwinności! GrauKaninchen i Cassidy ruszyły w kierunku wierzy Eiffla – miejsca zbiórki umówionego razem z Biedronką i Czarnego Kota. Dotarły już na miejsce. Elizabeth zauważyła Biedronkę walczącą z Alyią. :- Biedronko tutaj! Dziewczyna skoczyła w jej kierunku. :- Jesteś Cassidy? :- Tak. :- Elizabeth, jak ją znalazłaś! :- To długa historia….. Jak sytuacja w mieście? :- Jest ciężko… Oczyściłam już jedną akumę.. Za chwilę będę musiała się przemienić… :- Spokojnie! GrauKaninchen użyła swojej mocy, dzięki której zatrzymywała przemianę Super-bohaterów. :- Dziękuję! :- Nie ma sprawy! :- Dziewczyny uważajcie! – zawołał z bardzo daleka Czarny Kot…. Wielki kamień leciał w ich kierunku….. Na szczęście dziewczyny zrobiły unik. Zaraz po tym obok nich pojawił się Czarny Kot. :- Hejka! Jesteś Cassidy? :- Tak. :- Elizabeth, jak to zrobiłaś? :- Eh, nie ważne…. Trzeba się zająć akumami…. Za chwilę się przemienię…. :- Dobra to co robimy? :- Cass wyczuwa Władcę Ciem. :- Tak, zaprowadzę was do niego. Niestety do niczego innego się nie przydam…. :- Nie załamuj się. Może odzyskamy Twoje miraculum – Koteczek puścił do niej oczko. :- To nie pora na żarty. Ruszamy! Drużyna prowadzona przez Cass ruszyła w drogę. Co chwila jakiś Super-złoczyńca napadał na nich, dlatego ich marsz opóźnił się…. :- Cassidy? Daleko jeszcze? - Czarny Kot nieustannie męczył ją pytaniami. :- Już blisko! - odpowiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna. Dotarli przed dom Adriena….. Chłopak poprosił Biedronkę na słówko…. :- Mari przecież to mój dom! Jak to możliwe? Może Cass kręci coś jeszcze z Władcą Ciem?… :- Nie, na pewno nie jest z nim w zmowie. Nie słuchałeś? Tyle cierpiała przez niego… To niemożliwe! :- No tak… Ale to mój dom! :- Gołąbeczki, przepraszam, że przerywam, ale mamy misję! :- Już dobrze… dobrze… Drużyna weszła do środka. Cass nie była nigdy w domu Adriena, więc bardzo się zachwyciła wewnętrznym pięknem dworku. :- Jejku! Jak tu pięknie! – zwołała cicho. Jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział. :- Gdzie on się może się ukrywać…. – Zapytał się pod nosem Adrien. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego arcy-wróg pracuje w jego domu…. :- Cass! Spieszymy się! – zawołała Biedronka widząc, że dziewczyna zaczęła podziwiać dom. :- O! Przepraszam, zapomniałam się…. Tędy! Cassidy zaczęła ich prowadzić w stronę schodów…. Zeszli na dół. Ślepa uliczka…. :- To na pewno tutaj? Bo nie sądzę, aby Władca Ciem potrafił przechodzić przez ściany... – zaśmiał się Kotek, aby ukryć swój niepokój. :- Tak to na pewno tutaj… Czuję to…. :- Jak! Przecież to ściana! :- Hymn przyjrzyjmy się jej… Bohaterowie podeszli do ściany i zaczęli jej się bacznie przyglądać… :- Przecież to tajemne przejście! – krzyknęła Cass klikając jeden z wystających elementów. Nagle otworzyły im się drzwi. :- A nie mówiłam? :- Cii… Teraz musimy być cicho… Chcesz zepsuć efekt zaskoczenia? Drużyna weszła do środka. Prowadziła ich Elizabeth, a na samym końcu szedł Czarny Kot. Poruszali się bezszelestnie… Nagle zobaczyli światło na końcu korytarza… :- Uwaga! Musimy być ostrożni! :- Eli? :- Tak! :- Posłuchaj…. Ja nie czuję tylko Władcę Ciem… Czuję też moje miraculum! :- To świetnie! Może odzyskamy je w walce i będziesz w stanie się przemienić! :- O to się nie bój – mrugnęła do przyjaciółki – Nie mogę się doczekać! Marzenia jednak się spełniają! Podkradli się na sam koniec tajemnego przejścia. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to co zobaczyli… Stanęli w wielkiej Sali, z jednej strony całej oszklonej… A dookoła nich latały białe motyle… Dopiero po chwili zauważyli ciemną postać stojącą na środku pokoju…. :- Głupiś ty! Gdzie są super-bohaterowie! – był naprawdę wściekły… :- Tutaj! – krzyknęła Biedronka. Władca Ciem momentalnie się obrócił. Jego oczom ukazała się czwórka super-bohaterów… Nie jednak trójka…. :- Cassidy. Znowu się spotykamy – powiedział ze swoim złym uśmieszkiem. :- Tak, ale tym razem przegrasz! :- Nie sądzę, mam twoje miraculum…. :- Nie na długo! W tym momencie Biedronka i Czarny Kot zaatakowali. Jednak zatrzymała ich chmura złożona z akum… :- Ha! Myśleliście, że będzie aż tak łatwo? Jednak to była tylko zmyłka… Cass skorzystała z nieuwagi Władcy Ciem i przywołała swoje miraculum… :- Prinksi serkujemy! Za chwilę obok Elizabeth stała już Cass przemieniona w Maycy. :- To już koniec! :- Nie sądzę… Władca Ciem pokazał na ścianę tuż za nim. Na łańcuchu stał tam przywiązany…. Pies? :- Serafine! :- Tak, to twój pies *złowieszczy śmiech* :- To co teraz robimy? :- Ja Biedronka i Czarny Kot spróbujemy go zaatakować, a ty w tym czasie leć uwolnić Serafine! Trójka bohaterów zbliżyła się do Władcy Ciem. Właśnie w tym momencie mężczyzna się odwrócił. :- Hahaha… Nie pokonacie mnie! :- Czyżby? Biedronka i Czarny Kot zaatakowali. Władca Ciem bronił się swoimi akumami. W tym czasie przemiana GrauKaninchen się skończyła. Dziewczyna ukryła się za słupem.... :- Ach, Emma jedz szybko! :- Dobrze, dobrze! Nie mogę szybciej! Tymczasem Czarny Kot wykorzystał kotaklizm aby „usunąć” ścianę stworzoną z akum przez super-złoczyńcę. Biedronka trudziła się z Władcą Ciem….. A Cass zdążyła już uwolnić Serafinę. :- Sera ukryj się! Maycy biegła już na pomoc Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu. Eli też się przemieniła i dołączyła się do reszty. :- Musimy go pokonać! :- No tak… Ale jak? :- Miraculum, jest w broszce! :- Biedronko! Dasz sobie radę? :- Chyba tak, ale potrzebuję pomocy Cassidy? :- Słucham? :- „Opanujesz” na chwilę Władcę Ciem? :- Nie wiem, czy się uda, próbowałam już kiedyś….. :- Oh, ale teraz masz nasz – uśmiechnęła się :- No dobrze, spróbuję. Cass i Marinette zbliżyły się do Władcy Ciem. :- To już koniec! :- Co? Ja dopiero się rozkręcam... Mówiąc to zamienił jedną akumę….. :- Maycy! Teraz, albo nigdy! Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu i znieruchomiała. Nagle Władca Ciem także znieruchomiał… :- Biedronko! Cass nie musiała krzyczeć, dziewczyna od razu zaczęła działać. Już za chwilę miaculum super-złoczyńcy błyszczało w ręce Biedronki. :- Udało się! Bohaterowie spojrzeli na pokonanego Władcę Ciem. Nie zamienił się. Był tylko bardzo osłabiony i nie mógł się podnieść z podłogi… :- Myśleliście, ze tak łatwo mnie pokonać?! Nagle akumy zaczęły lecieć na naszą drużynę... :- Uciekajmy! :- A inne miracula! :- Inne miracula odbierzemy mu później! Maycy musimy już iść! :- Serafine! Już zaraz obok Cass pojawił się jej pies. Bohaterowie pobiegli w stronę wyjścia. Zdyszani wybiegli na ulicę. :- Uch, było gorąco… :- Serafine! Nic Ci nie jest? Piesek polizał dziewczynę w policzek. :- To chyba znaczy tak? :- Jak to możliwe, że Władca Ciem się nie przemienił? :- Najwyraźniej musiał używać dwóch miraculi jednocześnie… A my odebraliśmy mu tą „dodatkową” :- Chyba tak… Dziękuję wam! Za wszystko! :- Och, Cassi, nie musisz. Zawszę bym Ci pomogła! :- Wiem…. Ale dzięki wam odzyskałam Serafinę i moje miraculum! :- Och, nie komplementuj mnie aż tak, bo się zarumienię! – zaśmiał się Czarny Kot. :- Wiem, dzisiaj jest ważny dzień dla nas wszystkich… Ale przypominam, że Władca Ciem nie został pokonany! Nie jesteśmy bezpieczni! :- Racja! Lepiej pójdźmy już do domów…. :- A gdzie ja mam pójść? – spytała zatroskana Cassidy :- Chodź do mnie! Na pewno znajdzie się u nas miejsce dla ciebie! – odpowiedziała, zawsze radosna Elizabeth. :- Dobra… Do zobaczenia! Bohaterowie się rozeszli….. Elizabeth pociągnęła Cassidy w stronę swojego domu. :- Jesteś pewna, że twoi rodzice się zgodzą? :- Na pewno! Lubią zawierać nowe znajomości! Dziewczyny dotarły na miejsce... :- Wow! Jak tu pięknie! Elizabeth mieszkała w dużym, drewnianym domku. Na pierwszy rzut oka, było widać, ze jest bardzo zadbany. Dziewczyny weszły do środka. Cass zauważyła drewniane meble i inne morelowe detale, który sprawiały, że dom wyglądał bardzo przytulnie... :- Mamo! :- Tak kochanie? :- Przyprowadziłam koleżankę. Jest z wymiany i nie ma gdzie zamieszkać. Może u nas?? :- Oczywiście! Poczekajcie trochę, przygotuje dla ciebie pokój gościnny. :- Dziękuję mamo! :- Dziękuję proszę pani! :- Spokojnie, mów do mnie po prostu "ciociu" :- W takim razie, dziękuję ciociu! :- Kobieta się uśmiechnęła i odeszła. :- Eli! Dziękuję Ci bardzo! Jak mogę Ci się odwdzięczyć? :- Cass! Tak robią przyjaciele! Roześmiane dziewczyny ruszyły w kierunku pokoju Elizabeth. Kategoria:Opowiadania